nerfiefandomcom-20200213-history
VSTF fun
Lady LostrisHey Cya, I totally went to see the Tour ride by today. *12:07Cyanide3Lady: Nice! *12:07Lady LostrisIt really was, as predicted, boring as hell to stand there for an hour to see them whizz passed in like ... 2 seconds XD *12:07Cyanide3I missed it watching it but I will look at it later *Ikr xD *12:07Lady LostrisBut hey, at least the weather was nice ^^. *12:07Callofduty4Hi Jay *hug* *12:07AngelJayCoddy feesh *AngelJay hugglez *12:07Cyanide3that's why I look it on TV because the moderators were kinda funny *12:08Lady Lostris I generally don't watch at all, I took a nap in the sun while my mother was watching it on TV XD *12:09Cyanide3 on WE I was like the same because I was soooo lazy doing something because of the heat and I just watched TV and saw it that the Tour de Frace was starting and meh why not because I got nothing better to do *12:10AngelJay * AngelJay cleans the shadows with soap * AngelJay smirks *12:10Lady Lostris Urch, yes, it's been too hot to do anything here too. *12:10Soap ShadowFacehoof *Angel.... *12:10Lady Lostris Belgium is not a country made to have temperatures around 37°C -_- *12:11AngelJayxDD *12:11ChaoticShadowbrb converting to Fahrenheit *12:11Soap ShadowLel *12:11Lady Lostris We're like a solid ... 24°C or something and that's already too hot. *It's just too humid here XD *12:11Cpt. Thomas Henry LivingstonThank you Lostris. *12:11AngelJay35C the other day and I nearly melted *12:11Lady Lostris Anytime *12:12AngelJayThe other day being sometime last week which I completely forgot... *12:12M67PattonZippoAnd hi again *12:12AngelJayHey Brady *12:12Lady Lostris Angel: I did melt, I lay like a miserable puppy on the floor in our hallway because that's the coolest place in the house XD *12:12Nerfmaster8huh 95F eh? *12:12AngelJayxD *12:12M67PattonZippoIt's maybe 80 F here in Michigan *12:12ChaoticShadow27 C hereee *12:12M67PattonZippoPerfect *12:12AngelJayI was lying on the floor in my room with the fan on lol *12:12M67PattonZippoToo hot? *12:12Lady Lostris Which is all good until your mother comes in via the front door and is all "what are you doing?" *12:12Cyanide3 Lady: yeah we were also verry surprised because we had temperatures from 37°C-42°C and no rain at all *12:12AngelJayxD *12:12KawaiiUnicornBack *12:12Nerfmaster8oh yay, i got rain for the majority of next week *12:12Lady Lostris My room has carpet, too hot. *12:13AngelJayKiwi! * *12:13M67PattonZippoWe had way too much rain for a while *12:13KawaiiUnicornIt's sports day tomorrow *so *12:13AngelJayEw *Sports day *12:13Lady Lostris Cya, yah, see, Belgium and Germany are not countries made for those temperatures. *12:13M67PattonZippoActually had flooding to the south *12:13AngelJayDoesn't exist at my school *12:13Lady Lostris It doesn't go with our local cuisine! *12:13Kendra On Topsports are fun *12:13Cyanide3 Zippo: Can we change places? I mean we didn't had Rain for the last 1 1/2 months *12:13Nerfmaster8flooding? *12:13Kendra On Topand important for health *12:13KawaiiUnicornI have a "hospital check up" *12:13M67PattonZippo@Cya: Yowch *12:13Nerfmaster8^ *12:13AngelJayxD *12:13Kendra On Topsoccer is really called football outside the us *12:13Cyanide3 Lady: Let's move to England or Island! *the water bill must be really high this year *12:14M67PattonZippoBut the water in the Great Lakes is ours *12:14KawaiiUnicornYeah, Kendra *12:14Lady Lostris Cya, oh, we did have rain. Like ... the five minutes I had to go outside to the store -_- *12:14AngelJayNu england sucks *12:14M67PattonZippoNo one elses! *12:14Nerfmaster8wait zippo are you in MI? *12:14KawaiiUnicornEuropean football came first *12:14Kendra On Topif i tell my friends I like football they will think i am talking about pig skin but I am not *12:14M67PattonZippo@Nerf: Yep *12:14Nerfmaster8thought so *12:14KawaiiUnicornThen Americans ect. took Rugby and named it football *12:14Cyanide3 We live near a mountain and the clouds are to high for the mountains so they don't get stuck and rain *12:14Lady Lostris Rugby is such a cool sport to play. *12:15M67PattonZippoThe states west of the Rockies have that same problem *12:15KawaiiUnicornThey didn't have football for year 10 girls so I'm not going *12:15M67PattonZippoPeople were not meant to live in Nevada! *12:15Lady Lostris I live in Belgium. There are no mountains here. *12:15Kendra On Topwhen it doesn't rain on one side of a mountain range *12:15KawaiiUnicornThey put me down for shotput! *12:15Kendra On Topit is called a rain shadow *12:15Nerfmaster8what's wrong in nevada? *12:15Lady Lostris The highest point is 700 meters, and that's only because we build a 7 meter antenna on the largest hill so it would be a nice number. *12:15Kendra On Topand it creates deserts *12:15Lady Lostris Yeah, go figure *12:15Cyanide3 Lady xD haha we had a cloud here which was so tiny it just dropped a few raindrops just over our garden and that's it XD *12:15M67PattonZippoI was in Belgium for all of 20 min last year *12:16Kendra On Topits because the clouds get stuck on the west side of the rocky mountaisn *12:16Lady Lostris Haha, passing through? *12:16KawaiiUnicornKendra, you American? *12:16Lady Lostris Stuck at the airport? *12:16M67PattonZippoYep *Layover *12:16Kendra On Topcali gets rain nevada doesnt *12:16M67PattonZippoAlmost missed my flight *12:16Nerfmaster8california's in a drought *12:16Lady Lostris Lol *12:16Cyanide3 Lady: we have a house in the north of Germany - and yeah there are no mountains ether *12:16Kendra On Topi am from america *12:16KawaiiUnicornRight *12:16Cyanide3 america- dat country beat us in women football *12:16KawaiiUnicornAnyway, Israel next week! *Woo! *12:17Lady Lostris North, south, east, west of Belgium, take your pick, no mountains anywhere. *12:17Nerfmaster8and we beat japan yesterday 5-2 *12:17Lady Lostris We only have steep, mean hills *12:17M67PattonZippoSpain is really mountainous *12:17Shodai TsuchiHi. *12:17M67PattonZippoI hate winter *12:17Kendra On Tophow can url get a star if she only has 4 edits *12:17M67PattonZippo-30 F is too cold *12:17Lady Lostris Cya, well, you're still the reigning soccer champs with the men. That's arguably more important. *12:18M67PattonZippo@Kendra: URL is our chatbot *12:18Cyanide3 Lady: True #71neverforget *12:18Kendra On Topurl not even a real person this whole time? *12:18Nerfmaster8that's a bot *12:18AngelJayNope *12:18Kendra On Tophaha *12:18AngelJay * AngelJay stabs URL *She ded *Always has been *12:18Nerfmaster8the number of people that ask that is impressive *12:19M67PattonZippoURL is sort of a benign Skynet *12:19Cyanide3 Lady: well I was in Belgium in Utrecht last month because of an event xD I didn't saw much from dat city *12:19Lady Lostris Hey Cya, you're a gamer, is minecraft a game you have to pay for? *12:19Kendra On Topi pm url and told it he is stupid *12:19M67PattonZippoI've been to Spain, Switzerland, and Belgium *12:19Nerfmaster8bot's won't respond *12:19Lady Lostris Utrech is in the Netherlands ... *12:19M67PattonZippobut never to Canada, which is odd *12:19Cyanide3 I think Minecraft is for free *12:19AngelJayCyan...how come on cc we dun have a useful bot... *12:19M67PattonZippo@Nerf: But if they do, that could be trouble *12:19AngelJayLike flutterbot *Shes useful *12:19KittynatorCyan Its not last I checked. *12:19Cyanide3 Angel: wat URL is nice C: *12:20AngelJayNu she's evil *12:20Cyanide3 Lady: Utrecht is in the Netherlands oh god dammit I mixed it up x.x *12:20Cyanide3 Angel: you're evil *12:20M67PattonZippo@URL: All hail our robot overlords *12:20AngelJaySilently plotting an apocalypse *Ik I am *12:20Nerfmaster8O.O *12:20Lady Lostris Cya, geography not your strong suit? *12:20Cyanide3 Lady: Oh shut up *12:21RansomTime Now now *Baylen117 who's lostris? *12:21Lady Lostris * Lady Lostris raises hands, though still smirks *12:21AngelJay * AngelJay thinks about her geog class tomorrow *12:21Nerfmaster8you don't have class today? *12:21AngelJayWonder if meh teacher is back *12:21Lady Lostris And yes, Cya, it's not polite to tell someone in chat to shut up XD *12:21AngelJayI /had/ class *But not geog *12:21Cyanide3 Ladyyyyyy....Belgium is not far away from here. I would run *12:22M67PattonZippoFunny thing is, Canada is about 4-5 hours away by car *12:22Lady Lostris Oh please, from you? *12:22AngelJayCyan x Lady *New OTP *xD *12:22M67PattonZippoI kinda want to go to Mexico *12:22Cyanide3 ....Angelllll *12:22M67PattonZippoone of the safe areas *12:22AngelJayOh wait nu *Not OTP *12:23Lady Lostris Lol, what? *12:23Cyanide3 Lady: Yes I take that as a serious and personall business *12:23AngelJayOTP is cyaneph *12:23Cyanide3 *personal *12:23M67PattonZippoOr I could go to one of the dangerous areas and re-enact Mad Max *12:23Lady Lostris That's better XD *12:23Cyanide3 OTP? *12:23Lady Lostris * Lady Lostris taps Cya on the head. *12:23AngelJayOne True Pair? *12:23Lady Lostris There, thre *there *It's not like tiny you can actually reach me *Avialae has left the chat. *12:24Cyanide3 I wouldn't be so confidently in one's victory *ZmarioLostris is pizza *12:37AngelJayxD *12:37Nerfmaster8pizza? that's a tiger *12:37AngelJay * AngelJay eats Lostris *Lady Lostris * Lady Lostris is bitten by AngelJay. *Now that's just rude *12:39M67PattonZippo * M67PattonZippo applies antivenom *12:39Slystooo *12:39AngelJayBut..I'm hungry *12:39Baylen117i'm confused *12:39KCCreationsAdoption:Requests *12:39Fujiwara No MokouUrgh... Downloading music from YouTube onto my phone takes ages. Especially when each song is over 15 minutes. *12:39AngelJay^ *12:39KCCreationsZmario's the 12th one. *12:39AngelJay>_> *12:39ZmarioLostris is Pizza though *12:40KCCreations * KCCreations eats Lostris *12:40ZmarioI Pizza, Pizza = Lostris, I Lostris *12:40KCCreationsxD *12:40ZmarioChain of commands *12:40Lady Lostris That's just another way of saying that I'm delicious. Doesn't mean that I'm edible *12:40Zmario *12:40KCCreations *12:40ZmarioI should rename my account *12:40AngelJayNu. *12:40Lady Lostris To pizza? *12:40AngelJayBad Z o.o *Lady Lostris Everybody loves Lostris. It's a burden, really. People constantly biting me and prodding me with knives ...